


take you to the flower shop

by four_steps_to_death



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_steps_to_death/pseuds/four_steps_to_death
Summary: Лукас случайно попадает в цветочный магазин, когда Янн просит его об услуге. Сколько раз ему надо сказать, что это совпадение, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом?Или Лукас – безнадежный аспирант, влюбленный в местного флориста, а Элиотт, как раз, тот самый флорист, который более чем счастлив побаловать Луку.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take you to the flower shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825046) by [fkaps (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fkaps). 



**Янн**

 

_(16:42)_

Кофейня рядом с цветочным магазином

Потом мы можем пойти на вечеринку

Я разрешу тебе сесть спереди, а Хлоя может посидеть сзади

 

_(16:45)_

Заткнись

 

_(16:48)_

Спасибо, Лулу, я твой должник

 

Лука вздыхает, засовывая телефон во внутренний карман пиджака, который начинает неприятно липнуть к нему в летнюю жару. Никак не играет ему на руку и то, что он сидит в самом переполненном автобусе в городе, который битком заполнен студентами и их огромными рюкзаками, а еще женщинами с непослушными детьми и первыми пассажирами, возвращающимися домой с работы. Ему удалось встать в углу с поручнем, за который он цепляется ради того, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь (ведь водитель маршрутки умело ориентируется в оживленных улицах центра города в час-пик, и ему вообще плевать на пассажиров). Хотя, возможно, это всего лишь Лука ослабил хватку после переезда. А та квартира было всего в нескольких километрах от университета! Но зато теперь он живет в общежитии, любезно предоставленном аспирантам.

 

Мысленно проклиная своего лучшего друга, Лука собирается выйти из автобуса. Он почти подъехал к нужной остановке, удобно расположенной (слава Богу) всего в нескольких шагах от цветочного магазина, в который его отправил Янн. Он попросил Лукаса забрать цветочные композиции для празднования по случаю помолвки, в то время как сам Янн улаживал последние вопросы. Тот пообещал забрать Луку из кафе неподалеку, а потом они вместе поедут на праздник.

 

Когда Янн рассказал ему о том, что сделал предложение Хлое, Лукас был немного ошарашен. Они встречались со средней школы, пока не стали «официальной парой». После этого они не расставались ни разу. Это было зрело. У Янна и Хлои никогда не было нормального шанса для разговора. Зависело ли это от места и времени, но они не могли решить все, пока не разобрались в себе. А как только они это сделали, не было уже ни одного оправдания тому, почему они не делали серьезный шаг, и Янн, к удивлению Лукаса, воспользовался данной возможностью, когда она появилась, и больше не возвращался к прошлому.

 

Знать, что теперь он теряет частичку своего лучшего друга, которую у него отбирает Хлоя, было сладко и горько одновременно. Отныне этот кусочек принадлежит ей и только ей. Но он видит, как его лучший друг смотрит на свою невесту. Как, когда она входит в комнату, взгляд Янна по щелчку пальца превращается из равнодушного в настороженный.

 

И все же Лукас оставался обычным человеком. Он не мог избавиться от укола ревности, который возникал глубоко внутри него каждый раз, когда Янн оживлялся при простом упоминании имени Хлои.

 

Он ревновал к Хлое не в привычном понимании этого слова. Уже давно нет того чувства грусти по своему лучшему другу, который никогда не полюбит его. Нынешняя ревность больше относится к ощущению одиночества, бьющего Луку по лицу без предупреждения, когда тот узнал о помолвке Янна. Когда почти все друзья Лукаса были в серьезных отношениях, его неудавшиеся романы и парни (с которыми его сводила Дафна) рано или поздно заканчивались неудачей. Это беспокоило его куда сильнее, чем должно было. Аспирантура занимала большую часть времени, будь то преподавание скучающим студентам или написание диссертации под руководством раздражающего начальника. Он всегда пренебрегал частью своей жизни, которая была второстепенной в его карьере. Личная жизнь не вращалась вокруг университета, так что… Как только парни, встречавшиеся с ним, осознавали это, от них было сложно дождаться хоть чего-то.

 

Лукас покачал головой, отгоняя мысли о том, что он может остаться один навсегда. Сегодняшний день был посвящен Янну и поддержке его лучшего друга, даже если все, чего Лукас хотел в момент, когда он шел к цветочному магазину (расположенному за углом от автобусной остановки и не в нескольких метрах от него, как ложно указали карты Google), было убить его.

 

Лукас открывает дверь и входит в магазин, сразу же ощущая запах свежесрезанных цветов и легкий ветерок от вентиляторов на потолке. Отсутствие кондиционера приводит к жаре и побуждает Луку снять пиджак и перекинуть его через плечо. Но он забывает, что его телефон все еще там, и стонет от разочарования, когда он падает на землю с громким треском под стол, заполненный цветущими тюльпанами: ярко красными и желтыми. Лукас наклоняется, чтобы поднять телефон, и опускает голову чуть ниже стола, чтобы лучше видеть.

 

– Я могу чем-то помочь?

 

Лукас вздрагивает от неожиданности и слегка ударяется головой о стойку.

 

– Оу, привет. Да, извини, - просит прощения Лукас, потирая место ушиба и поднимаясь, таща за собой телефон, – я за… - он останавливается на полпути, комично раскрыв рот так, как это обычно бывает в одном из мультсериалов, когда он, наконец, встречается взглядом с обладателем этого голоса (по крайней мере, себе он представлял это именно так).

 

Его первая мысль была примерно такой: «Какого хрена этот парень работает в цветочном магазине, если его место прогорает в рекламной кампании?» Парень выглядит на пару лет старше Лукаса, его золотисто-каштановые волосы беспорядочно рассыпаны по голове, а нижняя часть лица покрыта легкой щетиной. Одетый во все черное, за исключением его ужасного выбора обуви (абсолютно белые кроссовки, когда повсюду грязь? Серьезно?), он представляет собой резкий контраст между яркими оттенками зеленого и вкраплениями цвета, окрашивающими комнату. Он выжидающе приподнимает бровь, и Лукас понимает, что смотри на него дольше, чем можно было бы счесть вежливым и нормальным.

 

– Ам-м, - заикается Лукас, – привет.

 

– Привет.

 

_Тишина._

 

– Ну, - парень замолкает, оглядывая Лукаса сверху донизу, задерживаясь на его лице на пару секунд, прежде чем продолжить, – наверное, ты здесь чтобы забрать заказ?

 

– Д-да! – Лука восклицает слишком громко, шаря в карманах в поиске квитанции, выданной Янном на утренних занятиях. – Он должен быть под именем «Янн»?

 

Флорист забирает листок у него из рук, и Лукас мог бы поклясться, что пальцы другого парня задержались на руке Луки на секунду дольше, чем это было необходимо. Но он не пропускает то, что свет в глазах собеседника почти незаметно тускнеет, перед тем как вспыхнуть вновь, и улыбка появляется на лице.

 

– Заказ почти готов, - поясняет он, подходя к прилавку. – Я сейчас поправлю центральную часть, если ты не возражаешь. Подождешь пару минут?

 

– Конечно.

 

Лукас наблюдает за парнем по имени Элиотт (он мельком замечает бейджик с именем на его фартуке), когда тот искусно расставляет стебельки гипсофилы* и искуственные цветы между пучками бледно-розовых и белых роз, которые стоят в вазочках (вазы, в свою очередь, заказала сама пара, и Хлоя была в этом магазине чуть раньше ради этого). Сами вазы были прекрасны: на них были выгравированы инициалы Янна и Хлои. Все продумано влюбленной задницей Янна.

 

Лукас перключает свое внимание с глупых ваз на Элиотта, на то, как его пальцы, обтянутые кольцом, ловко двигаются отточенными движениями, когда он аккуратно подрезает цветы и помещает их в замысловатую композицию. Тот двигается к центру, куда начинает включать большие розы. Внешний вид всего этого Луке кажется сродни солнечному свету, сконцентрированному в центре с лучами, исчезающими, как только замечаешь Элиотта.

 

– Так, - парень прерывает размышления Лукаса, – часто здесь бываешь? – он шутит, и это звучит почти кокетливо. Лука усмехается, нервно почесывая затылок.

 

– Да ладно! Это так очевидно? – он слегка откидывается назад, наслаждаясь тем, как Элиотт смеется над его словами. – Я не часто бываю в этой части города, ведь обычно преподаю или учусь в институте.

 

– Хах, институте?

 

– Ха-ха, ага, - соглашается Лукас. – Прости, но как аспирант я обязан превозносить свое дерьмовое решение продолжить высшее образование, вместо того чтобы получить реальную работу, - язвит он. Элиотт, слегка посмеиваясь над его замечанием, продолжает работу.

 

– В этом нет ничего плохого. На самом деле, это замечательно, - признается Элиотт. – Я тоже специализировался в искусстве. Ну и подрабатывал в оранжерее неподалеку от института, чтобы оплачивать счета. – Я открою тебе один секрет, - шепчет он почти заговорщически, а в его голосе все еще плещется смех, – я тоже собирался идти в аспирантуру.

 

– Быть не может! - преувеличенно вскрикивает Лукас, подыгрывая.

 

– Не удивляйся так, - ухмыляется Элиотт, подходя к другому прилавку, чтобы взять горсточку гипсофилы, дабы заполнить некоторые оставшиеся пробелы в букете. – Я подал заявку, все такое, но в какой-то момент я понял, что оранжерея не была чем-то, чем я занимался только ради денег. Я действительно наслаждался. Поэтому пару лет назад я открыл собственный магазин, имея кое-какие сбережения. Плюс поддержка папиного банка, - продолжает он. – С тех пор я живу, не жалея ни капли.

 

– И всем своим клиентам ты рассказываешь историю происхождения магазина? – шутливо спрашивает Лука. И сначала он немного удивляется, понимая, что Элиотт владеет магазином, особенно учитывая первое впечатление о нем. Но чем больше Лукас изучает магазин и страсть, с которой Элиотт говорит о нем, то, как он погружается в работу, даже мило болтая с клиентом, тем легче Лукасу поверить в это.

 

– Только милым аспирантам в смокингах, - подмигивает Элиотт, неловко отвлекаясь на цветы.

 

Лукас, все еще не оправившийся от того, что его назвали милым, не замечает внезапной перемены настроения и пытается флиртовать в ответ:

 

– И много их бывает тут? – спрашивает он, – я о милых аспирантах.

 

Элиотт на мгновение задумывается, кладя располагая последние цветы в букете, а потом снова смотрит на Луку. Сначала Лукас нервничает, его мышцы напряжены, и он спрашивает себя, не был ли он слишком напористым или настойчивыми. А потом он начинает готовиться для извинений, когда…

 

– Неа, - решительно заявляет Элиотт, не отводя взгляда, – ты первый.

 

Лука почти уверен, что румянец на его щеках не сравнится и с алыми цветами, окаймляющими витрину снаружи.

 

Тихо пробормотав "готово", Элиотт залезает под прилавок, хватает целлофан и ножницы, причем не те, которыми он резал и рвал цветы. Кусок целлофана достаточно большой, чтобы покрыть им три разложенные на прилавке композиции – две поменьше и центральную, над которой только что работал парень.

 

– Ты не против помочь мне с этим? – спрашивает Элиотт. – Обычно у меня есть флористы-помощники для больших заказов, но сегодня они отдыхают.

 

– Да, - отвечает Лукас, все еще немного удивленный намеком, скрытом предыдущими словами Элиотта, – Чем мне помочь?

 

– Просто подержи тут, пока я буду обматывать ленту вокруг основания, - говорит он, вытаскивая рулон бечевки и тонкой красно ткани, разворачивая по одному вокруг вазы. – Так с ними ничего не случится, пока ты не будешь на месте.

 

– Вечеринка по случаю помолвки, так? – спрашивает Элиотт, быстро меняя тему разговора, – кажется, невеста заходила сюда чтобы оставить вазы. Хлоя, да?

 

– Все верно.

 

– Она достаточно… - начинает Элиотт, подыскивая подходящее слово, – энергичная, - более тихо говорит он. Лукас смеется, прекрасно понимая, что чувствует Элиотт. Его первое впечатление о девушке было почти таким же.

 

– Да, она может быть немного заносчивой, - соглашается Лука, – но у нее хорошие намерения. Это очень мило, когда узнаешь ее чуть ближе.

 

– Хм, - мычит Элиотт, сжимая в зубах бечевку, когда заканчивает последнюю связку, и отпуская веревку, которой связывает стебли в один пучок, – мне придется поверить тебе на слово.

 

Элиотт работает в тишине в течение оставшегося времени, закручивая отдельные ленты и закрепляя их скользящими узлами достаточно крепко, чтобы обеспечить цветам защиту, но достаточно слабо, чтобы они легко развязывались, как только букеты достигнут пункта своего назначения. При каждом движении Лукас чувствует, как кончики пальцев Элиотта слегка касаются его ладоней. Намеренно это было или нет, но Лука разочаровывается, когда они заканчивают работу, а Элиотт убирает остатки материалов с прилавка.

 

Как раз вовремя: телефон оповещает о сообщении от Янна, в котором тот говорит, что времени на кофе уже нет, а он сидит снаружи и ждет.

 

– Вот, в общем-то, и все, - говорит Элиотт. – Можешь идти, а я помогу тебе с третьим букетом. Избавлю тебя от возвращения сюда.

 

– Спасибо, - застенчиво произносит Лука, согреваясь, когда его руки касаются ладоней Элиотта, пока тот передает ему две композиции и хватает другую. – Мой друг ждет в своей машине, если ты не против…

 

– Конечно, - добродушно отзывается Элиотт, и его глаза превращаются в полумесяцы. Он выходит из-за прилавка, придерживая дверь для Лукаса, когда он выходит из магазина. Машина Янна стоит прямо на пустом выезде с открытым багажником, а сам владелец расположился на водительском сидении, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Он коротко приветствует пару взмахом руки, прежде чем возвращается к звонку.

 

– Вот так, - выдыхает Элиотт, укладывая последнюю связку цветов в машину. – Думаю, здесь мы попрощаемся.

 

_Ничего не происходит._

 

– Ты назовешь меня дрянью, если я скажу, что не верю в прощания, поэтому «увидимся»? – спрашивает Лука с надеждой, что он не один ощущает какую-то связь. Элиотт смущенно смотрит на него, понимая, что Лукас намекает, что, возможно, захочет увидеться с ним потом. После всего этого откровенного флирта уж точно.

 

– Прощай, - твердо произносит Элиотт, слегка качая головой. Потом он возвращается в магазин, оставляя за собой взволнованного Лукаса. – О, - говорит Элиотт, отворачиваясь от порога магазина, чтобы взглянуть на Лукаса в последний раз, – кстати, позлравляю, - добавляет он, будто спохватившись. – Янн, Хлоя - очень счастливая девушка.

 

 

И тогда Лукасу остается только глупо пялиться вслед Элиотту, когда он закрывает дверь и покидает парня в оцепенении.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Софьян**

_(12:02)_

Хей, друг, мне нужна твоя помощь

 

Иман обижена

 

_(12:03)_

Как попросить прощения и сказать «я не достоин тебя» не выглядя при этом слишком отчаянным

 

_(12:10)_

Я уже занимаюсь этим

 

_(12:11)_

Ты лучший, люблю

 

_(12:13)_

Придержи лесть для своей девушки

 

 Элиотт закидывает телефон в карман, продолжая подметать пол в магазине. Убрав выпавшие с клумб комочки земли и листья, разлетевшиеся по углам, он направляется к задней части магазина, где в небольшой теплице цвели еще несрезанные цветы и растения. Он тщательно осматривает те растения, что выглядели достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы собрать их в букет. Парень выбирал из белых и красных тюльпанов, которые чудесно сочетались бы с нарциссами (которым он уже отдал предпочтение для композиции на витрину в переднем окошке).  

 

_Белый – прощение, красный – любовь, а нарциссы - … Ну, нарциссы, потому что весна, да и смотрятся они красиво._

 

Сообщение Софьяна пришло в середине рабочего дня, прямо перед перерывом на обед. Май всегда был напряженным месяцем, с более поздним, чем обычно, цветением, наконец-то наступившим и принесшим рост прибыли, как и всегда в теплое время года. Он отпустил своего помощника, который работал неполный рабочий день, пораньше, и остался в магазине один, куда клиенты ринутся только через несколько часов. Утро прошло за инвентаризацией, осмотром теплицы и витрин (ведь нужно проверить, каких растений уже мало и им требуется пополнение). Закончив с этим, он перешел к приготовлениям к свадьбе: главному букету для шикарного предложения и нескольким заказам поменьше, которые должны были быть готовы задолго до этого на День матери.

 

Ему нравилось общаться со своими клиентами, помогать им в выборе букетов в подарок и идеальных домашних растений. Но он любил и тишину, которая окутывает магазин после полудня или раннего вечернего наплыва. Мягкий солнечный свет, льющийся из окна, сопровождал тусклое свечение стен магазина и запахи разнообразных растений. Все это смешалось в цветочный аромат со множеством ноток, из которых самыми отчетливыми являлись те, что обладали почти тошнотворно сладким запахом.

 

Были и худшие дни в карьере, которые, по идее, должны были загнать в угол стресса и ненужных трудностей. И хотя все это могло наскучить Элиотту, а порой и давалось с трудом (особенно поначалу), он никогда не доходил до того, чтобы возненавидеть флористику. Со дня открытия и до сегодняшнего дня, когда дни превращались в месяцы, а месяцы - в годы, он любил свою работу. Он гордился тем, что отличался от остальных флористов в этом районе, и его растущая клиентура была вполне заслуженным доказательством этого.

 

Но за новоиспеченный бизнес нужно было жертвовать чем-то. Если раньше у него было время, чтобы поболтать с Идрисом и Софьяном в менее напряженные часы работы, то теперь, даже если в магазине не было покупателей, у него был список дел, и не было времени на то, чтобы отвлекаться. Однако, как бы он ни был занят, он не откажет Софьяну. И по какой-то причине он питал слабость к Иман и не стал бы оставлять ее без цветочно-букетных извинений, которых она, скорее всего, заслуживала.

 

Схватив цветы, Элиотт берет вазу с полки, которые были позади него, и ставит ее посередине, методично собирая другие материалы, которые ему понадобятся. Когда он удостоверивается, что доволен постановкой, парень достает из ящика под стойкой целлофановый рулон, разрезает его на кусочки, кладет сверху цветы и берет букет в руку. Придерживая импровизированный букет, он умело тянется к золотой ленте, которую предусмотрительно разрезал на части нужной длины. Но хвосты получившегося банта были слишком длинными, так что Элиотт берет ножницы, чтобы убрать лишнее.

 

– Привет! – раздается голос, а вместе с ним звенит колокольчик на двери. Элиотт понимает, что пришел клиент, но он все еще смотрит на тюльпаны в обертке, зажав в зубах ленту и не выпуская из рук ножницы. Это точно не Софьян. И хоть голос кажется знакомым, и Элиотт на мгновение узнает его, он все же не может связать это с образом знакомого человека, пока не увидит его. Он поднимает голову.

 

И тюльпаны чуть не вываливаются из своего пучка на прилавок.

 

Он практически позволяет ленте упасть, частично из-за того, что у него отвисла челюсть, а частично из-за того, что не может нормально разговаривать с какой-то ерундой во рту. Элиотт чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар, но тут же успокаивается, словно его сбрызнули ледяной водой.

 

А все из-за того, что красивый мальчик, нет, мужчина перед ним был тем же парнем, что заходил к нему в магазин неделю назад и фактически украл у Элиотта возможность дышать. Нервные запинки, робкие взгляды и ничем неприкрытый флирт Янна удивляли. К нему вернулся тот самый парень, который уже был счастливо помолвлен. Просто случайное везение.

 

– Ты так скоро? – вызывающе интересуется парень, откладывая цветы на стойку и опираясь о нее руками. _«Держи себя в руках_ , – отчитывает себя Элиотт, – _или хотя бы попытайся не показывать этого»._

– Ам-м, ну, да, - отвечает он, – я хотел тебя увидеть, - продолжает он, подходя к Элиотту.

 

Блять.

 

– Я рад, что ты пришел, - говорит Элиотт, удивляясь, насколько правдивы эти слова. Несмотря на статус отношений Янна и моральные принципы Элиотта, он не мог отрицать растущего к парню влечения. Он был по-настоящему счастлив видеть его и чувствовал, как в уголках его губ появляется предательская улыбка, когда он смотрит на Янна, который отражает ее в своем взгляде.

 

– Я тоже.

 

 _«Блять,»_ \- мысленно выругался Элиотт. Он вел себя практически отчаянно.

 

– Ну так…

 

– Ты не…

 

Оба взволнованно засмеялись.

 

– Сначала ты, - предлагает Элиотт, ожидая, когда парень напротив заговорит. Янн смотрит на свою обувь, спрятав руки в карманах, и потирает воображаемое пятно на полу ногой.

 

– Я хотел спросить, может быть, ты не откажешься сходить со мной за кофе, - начинает он, – в кафе тут рядом. Если ты сможешь сделать небольшой перерыв, конечно…

 

Границы. Они были той важной штукой, которая должна срочно заработать. Так будет лучше – пресечь в корне сорняк, пока он не успеет прорасти.

 

– Сейчас, вроде как, середина рабочего дня…

 

– Оу, да, я… - говорит Янн. – Прости, я не подумал об этом, - извиняется парень. – Дело в тем, что я был тут рядом и подумал, что, возможно, стоит попробовать, ведь моя диссертация почти закончена, но, как видишь, я не продумал все, чтобы понять, что ты, наверное, занят…

 

– Эй, - перебивает Элиотт, заканчивая его бормотание, – эй, все нормально. Не переживай,

 

– Элиотт!

 

Дверь снова распахивается, и в магазин входит еще один человек. На этот раз это кто-то, кого он знает и любит, даже если сейчас он, возможно, и хочет, чтобы этот кто-то просто пошел нахуй.

 

– Софьян, - начинает Элиотт, пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение, – ты.

 

– Да, - говорит его друг, подходя к парням. – Извини, что немного опоздал, - Софьян, который, кажется, только сейчас замечает присутствие другого человека, машет рукой в знак приветствия Янну и вопросительно смотрит на Элиота.

 

– Янн, это Софьян, мой хороший друг, – Элиотт указывает на обоих. – Софьян, Янн.

 

Янн вдруг начинает переживать, так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но потом поджимает губи и неуверенно тянет руку к Софьяну.

 

Они знакомятся, обмениваясь рукопожатиями, и оба делают паузу, рассматривая друг друга, прежде чем их внимание возвращается к Элиотту.

 

– Прости еще раз за последнюю просьбу, - Софьян извиняется и лезет в карман за бумажником.

 

– Ничего, - произносит Элиотт, отмахиваясь от него и его денег, которые Софьян пытается всунуть. – Я сделал это для Иман, не для тебя.

 

– Спасибо, бро, - Софьян, подмигивая, поворачивается назад, чтобы засунуть банкноты в пустую банку из-под чаевых у кассы. Закатив глаза, Элиотт делает последний узелок на букете, который он заканчивал, прежде чем отдать его своему другу.

 

– Держите, - торжественно объявляет Элиотт, – одно материальное извинение в красном, белом и желтом, как Вы просили.

 

– Ты лучший, я обязан тебе жизнью, - вдохновенно заявляет Софьян, заставляя Элиотта фыркнуть, подавляя смех, грозящий вырваться наружу.

 

Он ждет (даже хочет) чтобы Софьян ушел, чтобы продолжить завуалированный флирт и соревнование пылких взглядов с Янном, но его друг, благослови его Господь, явно не понимает намеков.

 

– Ну, Янн, - начинает Софьян, небрежно облокачиваясь на стойку, пока он разглядывает парня, – что провиле тебя сюда средь бела дня? Любовная ссора нуждается в разрешении? – сочуственно спрашивает он. Янн пропускает неловкий смешок, взглянув на Элиотта, а потом отвечает.

 

– Ах, нет, ничего такого, - отвечает он, – у меня было свободное от работы время, поэтому я решил пригласить Элиотта на кофе, просто забыл проверить его график.

 

Элиотт замечает, как в голове его друга что-то щелкает, и тот украдкой переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Когда же до него наконец доходит, Элиотт поклясться может, что видит, как над головой Софьяна загорается лампочка.

 

– Я могу немного присмотреть за магазином? - предлагает Софьян, молча спрашивая глазами Элиотта, хочет ли он этого.

 

Бфло ли это действительно чем-то, чего он хотел? Что-то, наверное, выдавало его, потому что Софьян перепрыгивает через стойку и приземляется рядом с ним. Элиотт возмущается, ведь парень устраивает лишний беспорядок вместо того, чтобы просто сделать пару шагов.

 

– Давай-давай, вали, - одобряюще подталкивает флориста Софьян, пытаясь сорвать с Элиотта фартук и подвязать его.

 

– Уверен? – Элиотт неуверенно спрашивает друга. Он доверяет Софьяну во многом, но его ответственность и серьезность по-прежнему вызывала у Элиотта сомнения.

 

– Да-а, - беззаботно отвечает Софьян, – это не так уж сложно.

 

– Тогда знаменитые последние слова, - предупреждает Элиотт, наконец снимая фартук и кидая его другу. – Скоро вернусь. Спасибо.

 

 

 

Элиотт ведет парня в маленькую кофейню по соседству, где подают очень вкусный наполеон и кексы, которые он покупает и ест, когда ему хочется чего-нибудь сладкого, или забирает, когда идет навестить родителей после работы. Владелица магазина, очаровательная, хоть и очень любопытная особа лет пятидесяти, заучившая наизусть заказ Элиотта, стояла за кассой, улыбаясь ему, когда они вошли. Замечая Янна, идущего рядом со знакомым ей парнем, она поднимает брови. Последний раз Элиотт был здесь с кем-то в слезах после расставания, которое дама не позволила ему забывать. Элиотт бросил на нее взгляд, беззвучно прошептав «прекрати», прежде чем вернуть своему лицу привычный вид (Элиотт ведь не хочет, чтобы парень заметил). К счастью, она понимает намек, обращаясь к ним абсолютно профессионально (на считая небольшое подмигивание Элиотту, пока Янн не смотрит). Они садятся за стол возле одного из больших окон.

 

– Как ты? - спрашивает Элиотт после неловкого молчания.

 

– Хорошо! - радостно отвечает Янн, кашляя и продолжая более глубоким голосом, – как я уже сказал, диссертация почти завершена, занятия, которые я преподаю – тоже, ведь сейчас каникулы перед выпускными экзаменами. Так что я спокойно выдыхаю.

 

– Это всегда приятно, - дополняет Элиотт, осторожно потягивая взбитые сливки, плавающие на его Эспрессо кон Панна, опасаясь, что его язык соприкоснется с горячей жидкостью, которая нехило останавливает его от больших и решительных глотков.

 

– А ты как?

 

– Бизнес оживляется, - говорит Элиотт, – с погодой он становится все лучше, ведь растений все больше.

 

– Ну, я так и понял, - поддразнивает Янн, ссылаясь на отсутствие посетителей в магазине.

 

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал о простое? - Элиотт откидывается назад, пытаясь скрыть отчаянно лезущий наружу смешок.

 

– Я шучу.

 

– Я знаю.

 

– Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? – резко спрашивает Янн, когда Элиотт снова подносит чашку ко рту.

 

– Ого, - удается выдавить Элиотту, вытирая кончики губ быстрым движением большого пальца. – Ты так сразу переходишь на личные темы…

 

– Прости, это было глупо с моей стороны…

 

– Я пошутил, - дерзко прерывает его Элиотт, хоть его сердце и забилось чуть сильней от той грусти, которая появился на лице Янна при его признании.

 

– Ха-ха, - саркастически бормочет он, вонзая вилку в фрукт поверх пирога, который они купили, чтобы разделить между собой.

 

– Ну, - продолжает Элиотт, – отвечая на твой вопрос: нет, я ни с кем не встречаюсь. По крайней мере, сейчас.

 

– Тебе не нравится ни одна девушка?

 

– Не-а, - деловым тоном делится парень, делая паузу, перед тем как добавить, – и ни один парень, раз уж на то пошло.

 

Теперь очередь Янна поперхнуться своим кофе, и он смотрит на Элиотта через весь стол с чем-то во взгляде, что можно сравнить, разве что, с искоркой в глазах первого.

 

– Понятно, - отвечает Янн, придя в себя и тщательно обдумывая свои следующие слова, прежде чем доверительно выпалить их, чтобы внезапно не отступить в последнюю секунду, – тогда мне повезло.

 

 _«Вот и все,» -_ думает Элиотт, не в силах вынести серьезности, исходящей от человека напротив. Пора сорвать пластырь, пока это все не дошло до точки невозврата.

 

– Эй, Янн, - начинает он. Янн пытается перебить его, но Элиотту нужно выговориться, пока он не передумал, – нет, дай мне пожалуйста закончить.

 

На секунду кажется, что он все же хочет прервать Элиотта. Но в конце концов он сдается, и, крутя соломинку в своем фраппе так, что кубики льда звякают о стакан.

 

– Ладно, - соглашается он. Элиотт резко втягивает воздух и делает глоток остывшего кофе чтобы собраться с мыслями.

 

– Когда в первый день я увидел тебя в магазине, - начинает Элиотт, - я был просто потрясен. Это было типа: «Кто этот парень и почему я вижу его впервые?» Если бы я не был на работе, я бы взял у тебя номер телефона в ту же секунду. Поверь, когда я говорил, что делаю так не с каждым посетителем, особенно с тем, который так явно _занят._ И ты, кстати, очарователен. На самом деле, думаю, ты самый милый парень, которого я когда-либо видел в реальной жизни, если уж на то пошло. Забудь о магазине, и я знаю. Что несу сейчас бред, и мне жаль, но…

 

– Почему ты не сделал это? – перебивает Янн. – Почему не спросил мой номер?

 

– Потому что! – в отчаянии кричит Элиотт. – Ты явно занят, а я не хочу быть чьим-то любовником.

 

– Элиотт…

 

– Ты обещал, что дашь мне закончить!

 

Янн успокаивается, а его пальцы обвивают кружку.

 

– Ну? – произносит он, выгибая бровь, когда Элиотт не продолжает. После того, как первоначальный приступ раздражения сходит на нет, Элиотт понимает, что он закончил. Потирая затылок, он оглядывает кафе, ведь он слишком смущен, чтобы встретиться с ошеломленным взглядом человека перед ним.

 

– Наверное, это все, - робко признает он, предпочитая смотреть на осадок, скопившийся на дне его чашки и тыкать в него ложкой, вместо того чтобы посмотреть на Янна.

 

– Элиотт.

 

Он поднимает голову и заглядывает в самые голубые глаза, которые когда-либо видел, в которых он определенно потерялся бы, если бы не был осторожен.

 

– Что?

 

– Будешь моей парой на вечеринке по случаю помолвки Янна на следующей неделе?

 

_Какого хрена?_

 

– Подожди, - говорит сбитый с толку Элиотт, – ты о чем?

 

– Если бы ты дал мне объяснить, я бы спросил раньше, - вдыхает парень. – Я не Янн, - признается Янн, – Янн – тот парень, что ждал меня в машине на прошлой неделе, это он по уши влюблен в Хлою, - уточняет он.

 

 _«Скажи что-нибудь, придурок, -_ ругает себя Элиотт, _\- все лучше, чем таращиться на него, как идиот»._

– Оу, - _«блять. Может быть не все»._

 

– Приятно познакомиться, - говорит парень напротив. – Лукас, - заканчивает он, протягивая руку через стол, пытаясь подавить смешок, адресованный Элиотту.

 

– Лукас, - повторяет Элиотт, часто моргая, когда берет руку другого парня (Лукаса), не совсем веря, что это происходит на самом деле.

 

– Прости, что не сказал раньше, - Лука извиняется, убирая руку и сжимая чашку перед собой до белых костяшек.

 

– Почему ты не сделал этого? – спрашивает Элиотт, смущение граничит со злостью (в основном на себя), но еще и на Лукаса, за то, что он не поправил его, когда у него было столько шансов сделать это.

 

– Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что было забавно наблюдать за тем, как ты ежишься?

 

Элиотт фыркает, швыряя в Луку бумажкой с пластиковой соломинкой, которую тот использовал для питья.

 

– Ну спасибо.

 

– Ну правда, Элиотт, мне очень жаль, - смеется Лукас, уклоняясь от атаки, – но я не жалею, что встретил тебя, несмотря на то, что начало у нас было трудным.

 

– Ну, - произносит Элиотт, пытаясь беспечно сделать глоток, – я тоже.

 

И все попытки казаться беззаботным вылетают в окно, когда Лука улыбается ему, не сдерживаясь, без всяких оговорок.

 

– Хорошо.

 

 

 

Они допивают кофе, и Элиотт выходит из кафе гораздо более расслабленным, чем входил туда. До магазина Элиотта всего несколько шагов, но он отстает.

 

– Лукас, - зовет он, заставляя парня обернуться и вопросительно посмотреть, – разве помолвка Янна была не на прошлой неделе?

 

– Да, – лукаво отвечает Лука. – Я думал, что будет очень драматично, если я все немного переверну.

 

– Воу, - недоверчиво произносит Элиотт. – С тобой будет нелегко, да?

 

Лукас просто пожимает плечами и улыбается.

 

Элиотт догоняет его, кладет руку парню на плечо и, слегка наклонившись, шепчет на ухо тихое "это стоит того", оставляя за собой покрасневшего Лукаса. Элиотт придерживает для него дверь магазина, и они вместе входят внутрь, касаясь друг друга руками. Сейчас слишком рано схватить Луку и никогда не отпускать?

 

– Ты вернулся! – Софьян выходит из-за стойки, снимает фартук Элиотта и подходит к ним двоим. – Видишь? Все в целости и сохранности.

 

– Это впечатляет.

 

– Ты бы хоть попробовал быть более искренним, - бормочет Софьян, сунув фартук в руки другу и выбегая за дверь с букетом извинений в руке. – Я ухожу, Иман ждет меня. Еще раз спасибо, я твой должник. Приятно было познакомиться, Янн! – восклицает он, выбегая.

 

– Никаких исправлений?

 

– Рано или поздно он сам поймет, - отмахивается Лукас. – Я планирую задержаться.

 

– Неужели? – дразнится Элиотт.

 

– Да, - серьезно отвечает Лука, – если ты не против, - поправляет он.

 

– Не против, - машинально, не задумываясь, отвечает Элиотт, – конечно.

 

Пауза. Воздух будто наэлектризован, но не так, как раньше, когда было много недоговоренного. Теперь, когда все было сказано, Элиотт наконец позволяет себе надеяться на нечто большее.

 

– Думаю, здесь мы попрощаемся, - с сожалением говорит Лукас, глядя на часы и тем самым прерывая ход мыслей Элиотта.

 

– Значит, никакого свидания? – шутит Элиотт. Но на этот раз Лука не находит слов.

 

– Что?

 

– Кажется, я припоминаю, что меня пригласили на фальшивое свидание для «драматического эффекта».

 

– Оу, - произносит Лука, начиная понимать. Застенчиво улыбаясь, он смотрит на Элиотта, осторожно выискивая остатки сомнений или опасений, и, – Элиотт, - начинает он, – не хочешь как-нибудь заглянуть ко мне? Алкоголь и все такое, ты выбираешь музыку?

 

Элиотт хочет оставить Лукаса сомневаться хоть немножко. Это его расплата за то, что Лука не исправил огромную ошибку в тот же момент, как только она случилась. Но увидев слегка нервничающего, переминающегося с ноги на ногу Луку, смотрящего на Элиотта с новообретенной смелостью во взгляде, все мысли о мелкой мести покинули его, сменившись очень сильной необходимостью сказать:

 

– С удовольствием.

 

Бросив последний взгляд на парня перед тем, как он действительно уйдет, а Элиотт вернется к работе, он провожает парня до входя в магазин, мельком увидев на дорожке нарцисс, ярко-золотой и довольно броский на фоне остальных растений.

 

 _«Новое начало, своего рода возрождение,» -_ вспоминает Элиотт значение цветов, которое он не забывал с самого начала кропотливой работы и изучения того, что представляет собой каждый цветок, хранящийся в его магазине.

 

– Постой, - останавливает он Лукаса, когда тот тянется к дверной ручке. Элиотт выдергивает из букета необыкновенный нарцисс и вкладывает в руку другого парня.

 

– Нарцисс? – бормочет Лукас, вертя в руках стебель цветка.

 

Его сердце переполняется. И на этот раз, в отличие от первого, Элиотт позволяет этому случиться.

 


End file.
